Three Years Whitout You
by AStoryForYou
Summary: Il y a trois ans, Damon avait quitter Mystic Falls.. Il l'avait quitter elle. Il l'avais abandonner et laisser seule à son sort. Pourquoi? Trois ans plus tard, il revient. Il revient, mais tout à changer.. (Fiction Bébé Delena)


**_Chapitre 1._**

 _Il y a trois ans, trois longues années, Damon Salvatore et Elena Gilbert attendait un enfant, leur enfant. Deux vampires capables de procrée, du jamais vue, c'était tout bonnement impossible, pourtant pour eux ce n'était qu'un merveilleux miracle forgeant leur couple et agrandissant leur famille. C'était impossible, pour un simple vampire, mais Elena Gilbert était de la ligné des Petrova. Bonnie Bennett, leur amie sorcière avait découvert un sort pour faire du rêve de son amie quelque chose de réel, faire de son rêve une réalité. Et la sorcière avait réussi, le sort, c'était parfaitement bien déroulé, dans neuf mois, ils auraient eut leur nourrisson dans les bras. Malheureusement, tout ne s'était pas déroulé ainsi. En fait, rien ne s'était déroulé sous cet angle. Quand l'heure vint pour le bébé de naître, le bambin ne respirait pas, l'enfant tant attendu, le bébé, le miracle, était né-mort._

 _Damon Salvatore, avait beaucoup réfléchi au fait d'un jour être père quand Bonnie lui avait dit que c'était possible. Il y avait pensé et repenser, serait-il un bon père ? Après tout, il n'avait pas eu le meilleur des mentors. Peut-être que son fils le haïrait comme lui haïssait son père. Damon serait réellement une bonne chose dans la vie de son bambin ? Il ne savait pas s'il était capable de s'occuper de son enfant. Les doutes le rendaient dingue, et lui faisaient un mal de crâne atroce. Mais une chose était sur, il aimait cet enfant. Il était fou de son futur bébé. Et ça, ce n'était pas un doute. Il aimait son bébé plus qu'il ne pouvait le décrire. Il en était fou, et le nourrisson n'avait pas encore montré le bout de son nez._

 _Elena Gilbert, quant à elle, avait toujours voulu fonder une famille, toujours. Voir grandir en elle ce petit être qu'elle aimait déjà tant était une bénédiction pour elle. Elle voulait de ce miracle, et elle le voulait avec lui. Elena avait toujours aimée aider son prochain, elle avait toujours eu un faible pour les bad boys qui font croire qu'il n'ont pas de cœur alors que quand on les connaît, ils ont un cœur bien plus grand que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Pourtant avec Damon, tout avait été différent, lui l'avait aimé depuis la première fois, elle contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, l'avait aimé également. Mais avec leurs histoires, leur amour n'avait été crier sur tous les toits que bien plus tard. Aujourd'hui, la jeune femme attendait son premier bébé, de celui qu'elle aimait tant._

 _«_ _ **Je t'aime.**_ _» Lui avait avoué le ténébreux vampire quand Bonnie avait annoncé que l'enfant était sur le point d'arriver._

 _C'est la dernière chose qu'il lui ai dite. La seule chose qu'elle se souvienne de cette nuit-là._

 _Elle croyait qu'en se réveillant, elle aurait un merveilleux papa avec leur bébé dans ses bras, mais à son plus grand malheur, quand Elena Gilbert ouvrit les yeux il y a près de trois ans. Elle ne trouva pas son amant près d'elle, mais Bonnie et Caroline._

 _Bonnie Bennett et Caroline Forbes avaient assisté à toute la scène. Quand l'enfant est venu au monde, il ne respirait pas et son cœur ne battait pas, l'enfant était déclaré mort. Damon n'avait pas su le supporter et avait prit la poudre d'escampette. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que le bébé de leur amie, dit mort, avait hurler pour la première fois. Personne n'avait su expliquer le pourquoi du comment.. Mais le bébé dormait désormais paisiblement dans son couffin près de sa maman._

 _«_ _ **Où est-il ?**_ _» Avait-elle demandé perdue._

 _«_ _ **Écoute-moi, Elena.**_ _» Annonça Bonnie sachant que ce qu'elle allait annoncer à son amie la détruirait sans doute. «_ _ **Quand ta fille est née, elle ne respirait pas, son cœur ne battait pas. Elle est née-morte. Damon ne la pas supporter et il est parti. Il y a près d'une heure, ta fille à miraculeusement hurler. Mais Damon ne sait pas que votre enfant va bien.**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **C'est.. C'est une petite fille ?**_ _» Demanda Elena qui n'avait pas tout compris du récit de son amie sorcière, et qui ne l'avait pas réellement écouter après avoir appris que son enfant était une fille, sa fille._

 _«_ _ **Oui. C'est une fille, Elena.**_ _» Annonça Caroline en prenant le nourrisson dans ses bras prête à mettre le bébé dans ceux de sa maman. «_ _ **Je te présente ta maman, chérie.**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **Bonjour toi, tu es magnifique, tu sais? Tu es parfaite.. Tu es parfaite Davina.**_ _»_

 _Le sujet du prénom était inconnu et verrouillé à double tour. Seul Elena savait comment elle appellerait sa princesse si ce serait une petite fille. Dans le cas contraire, si ça avait été un petit garçon, c'est Damon qui était l'unique connaisseur du prénom. Car ils avaient tout deux décidé de ne connaître le sexe de l'enfant qu'une fois né._

 _«_ _ **Davina?**_ _» Répéta Stefan Salvatore qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. «_ _ **Comme ma mère?**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **Damon était très attaché à votre maman, alors je trouve bien que notre fille porte son prénom.**_ _» Annonça la vampiresse, tous ses proches la dévisagèrent avec tristesse. «_ _ **Il reviendra, il revient toujours. Il a eu peur, c'est normal.. J'aurais eu peur aussi si j'avais vu ma fille dans cet état.**_ _» Expliqua la jeune maman un large sourire sur les lèvres. «_ _ **Il reviendra..**_ _» Répéta-t-elle sans tourner le regard de son adorable petite fille, de son miracle._

 _Il y a de cela trois longues, affreusement longues années. Elena Gilbert avait vue sa fille grandir, elle l'avait vue se mordre les pieds, gazouiller, apprendre à marcher à quatre pattes, elle était là le jour de son premier mot, le jour de ses premiers pas.. Elena était tout simplement folle de sa fille, elle l'aimait plus qu'il était possible d'aimer quelqu'un sur cette terre, son dévouement vers cette enfant si parfaite à ses yeux, vers son enfant, son bébé, son miracle si fragile._

 _Davina Salvatore, elle était une petite fille au caractère bien trempée, du haut de ses trois ans, elle savait déjà ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle n'aimait pas. Ce qu'elle ne supportait pas en particulier était voir les larmes de sa maman causer par cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qui était tout de même son papa. Davina n'avait beau avoir que trois ans, elle savait déjà beaucoup de choses, en partie grâce à son côté surnaturel. La jeune Salvatore était loin d'être une humaine ordinaire, elle était vampire. Elle était capable de courir à vitesse surhumaine, d'entendre de très loin. Elle avait aussi besoin de sang de temps à autre. Mais aussi impossible que cela pouvait paraître aux êtres surnaturels, l'enfant avait tout d'un vampire, mais continuait de grandir et de s'épanouir. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui faisaient souvent rire sa maman, car sa ressemblance physique était sans doute quelque chose d'extraordinaire, elle avait également de beau yeux bleu perçant, tel que son père._

 _Elena avait tout fait pour protéger sa fille de personnes indésirables, pour ça elle avait même emménagé dans la mansion des Salvatore, qu'elle avait mis au nom de sa fille. Elle y vivait avec sa parfaite fillette et avec Caroline et Stefan qui refusaient strictement de la laisser seule avec leur nièce._

 _Ils étaient tous prêts à donner leurs vies pour la petite Davina. Tous sans exception. Ils étaient d'ailleurs fous de la fillette. Alaric, qu'elle appelait grand-père, car elle le considérait comme le père de sa maman, était le premier à fondre pour sa petite-fille. Jeremy qui était l'oncle de la petite, était tellement dingue de sa nièce qu'elle le menait par le bout du nez, il était incapable de lui dire non. Bonnie Bennett, qui avait fait que Davina puisse naître était sa marraine, elle était également folle de la petite, mais contrairement à son petite-amie Davina ne la menait pas par le bout du nez. Caroline, elle avait tellement voulu d'une nièce elle qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants, qu'elle était tout simplement folle amoureuse de sa nièce, la petite faisait tout ce que sa "Tata Caro" lui disait. Stefan, lui était le parrain de la fillette, et comme tous les autres, il était dingue de sa nièce, il en était fou, pour lui, il était clair que sa filleule était l'enfant la plus parfaite au monde._

 _Finalement, il y avait la maman de Davina, celle qu'elle admirait tellement par sa beauté, sa gentillesse et sa compassion. Pour Davina, il n'y avait pas plus parfait que sa maman. Comme pour Elena, il n'y avait pas plus parfait que son petit ange. Oui, l'arrivée de la petite Davina avait bouleverser la vie de chacun d'entre eux. Elle était désormais le rayon de soleil de sa maman, elle rendait le sourire à n'importe quel adultes ayant besoin de bonheur. Elle était aimante et gentille. Davina Salvatore avait tout pour une vie parfaite, tout sauf un papa._

 _Du côté de Damon Salvatore, la perte de son enfant avait été la pire des choses. La plus horrible.. Perdre dans ses bras son bébé, lui avait tourné la tête à un point qu'il était parti, sans attendre, sans dire au revoir. Il avait pris la poudre d'escampette. Il voulait tellement de cet enfant, et c'est dans ces bras que son bébé est mort, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour y remédier. La chaire de sa chaire.. Son miracle, tout c'était détruit devant lui en une question de secondes._

 _Ses sentiments pour Elena étaient toujours aussi fort, mais il ne pouvait pas la regarder en face et lui dire qu'il avait vue leur bébé s'éteindre devant lui sans rien pouvoir faire, il ne se pardonnait pas la mort de son miracle et n'acceptait pas le faite que lui puisse être heureux alors que son bébé était mort, et qu'il n'avait rien fait. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il aimait Elena, il était fou amoureux de cette vampiresse, elle lui avait volé son cœur.. Il ne pouvait pas rester loin d' , trois ans maintenant qu'il n'avait plus revu son tendre sourire, sa joie et sa bonne humeur. Trois longues années qu'il n'avait pas supporté d'être loin d'elle._

 _Après son départ, le vampire, s'était envolé pour son pays natal l'Italie. Sachant qu'il y serait bien accepté. Ayant reçu de droit les titres de son grand-père, Damon Salvatore était Prince de Lombardie et Duc de Milan. Il avait toujours apprécié la beauté de l'immense ville de Milan, mais aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas d'une grande ville, il préférait s'éloigner un temps. Il avait donc décidé de s'envoler pour le petit village de Lombardie._

 _À son arrivée, il avait était dans son immense chalet, qui trônait dans la plus haute montagne du village, le laissant apercevoir toute Lombardie depuis son balcon. En arrivant dans son chalet, il demanda gentiment à la vingtaine de personnes qui travaillaient pour la famille Salvatore, de se prendre quelques semaines de congé. Bien que la cuisinière, qui l'avait souvent aider quand celui-ci ne sût plus quoi faire de son éternité, avait décider de rester auprès de lui. Ainsi qu'Alessandra, qui était la meilleure amie du vampire. Il l'avait lui-même transformer dans les années vingt, quand celle-ci le lui avait demandé. Mais trois ans sont passé depuis la naissance de l'enfant._

 _Graziella, qui était la cuisinière de Damon depuis bien des années déjà, était également sorcière voilà pourquoi même étant née en 1903, la vieille femme était toujours en vie. Damon lui avait supplié de l'aider à sauver son enfant, mais pour cela, la sorcière devait se laisser bercer par la magie noire, de quoi la vieille femme pourrait mourir. Quand celle-ci l'expliqua au vampire, il cessa d'insister comprenant les raisons de sa cuisinière. Il avait donc décidé de tourner page, tourner page ou se laisser sombrer dans la douleur._

 _Damon Salvatore laissait passer les journées comme des étoiles filantes. Chaque journée pour lui, n'était qu'une de plus, sans aucune signification pour lui. Chaque journée se déroulait exactement pareils. Il se levait et après s'être imaginé un instant le visage de celle qu'il continuait d'aimer, il descendait dans son salon entièrement décoré de babioles en tous genre, toutes des années 1800, où Graziella lui servait un déjeuner, chaque jour différent, essayant de le faire sourire, mais celui-ci n'y prêtait que vaguement attention. Ensuite, il sortait et ne rentrait que tard le soir, pour se coucher et terminer sa journée. Chaque jour, il partait et s'échappait dans un coin bien à lui. Étant enfant, sa mère l'avait emmené lui et son cadet dans une magnifique prairie rempli de fleurs. Davina Salvatore avait toujours aimé emmener ses garçons dans de beaux endroits qui avaient fait partie de sa propre enfance._

 _Car en effet, Davina n'était qu'une paysanne de Lombardie avant de rencontre Giuseppe, fils du Roi du village. Ses parents étant morts quand la jeune femme n'avait que peu d'années de vie, elle avait donc été envoyer au Palais afin d'y travailler comme servante, c'est ainsi qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux._

 _Damon avait toujours été le fils à sa maman, même après la naissance de son cadet, bien que sa mère les aimaient tout deux pour égaux. Il avait toujours été fort attaché à elle, c'est pour ça qu'il avait atrocement souffert quand celle-ci était morte d'une affreuse maladie. Il regrettera toujours de ne pas avoir eu la force, ni le courage de lui dire Adieu, ni d'aller à son propre enterrement laissant seul sans cette étape son cadet._

 _«_ _ **Damon ?**_ _» Souffla une fine voix féminine derrière le brun._

 _«_ _ **Alessandra.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **Ça fait quoi ? Trois ans et demi maintenant ?**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **Ça fait trois ans, trois mois et vingt-huit jours, exactement.**_ _» Répondit-il sans même lui adresser un regard._

 _«_ _ **Tu dois tourner la page, mais la tourner pour de bon, Damon.**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **Tu ne peux pas comprendre Alessandra.**_ _» Lui dit-il, la regardant enfin._

 _«_ _ **Si, je peux. Je peux même t'aider à..**_ _» Souffla-t-elle entre le creux de son cou. «_ _ **Oublier..**_ _» Avant de se lancer, et de faire danser ses lèvres contre celles du vampire._

 _«_ _ **Alessandra..**_ _» Soupira le ténébreux vampire, avant de s'écarter. «_ _ **Je ne peux pas.**_ _» Soupira-t-il. «_ _ **Je ne suis pas juste amoureux d'elle. J'en suis fou. Elle est mon oxygène, ma raison de vivre, mon soleil, ma lune, mon ciel, mon cœur. Il n'y a qu'elle pour moi..**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **Alors ne perds pas ton temps, ici. Vas-y ! Va-la reconquérir.**_ _» Lui avoua-t-elle presque en hurlant, avant de lui embrasser la joue et le laisser filer._

 _Damon Salvatore savait exactement de quoi il était capable, aujourd'hui, il se sentait prêt à reconquérir sa belle, coûte que coûte. Il était désormais prêt, à combattre les fantômes de son passé._

Je dois tout de suite vous l'avouez, c'est un premier chapitre assez court xD  
Mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous aura plu..

Alors dites-moi tout en commentaire !

Le faite que(pour une fois) dans une de mes fictions, ce soit une petite fille ?  
Le prénom de la petite ?  
Le faite que Damon soit partit ?  
Le faite que Davina soit vampire ?

Je continue ?


End file.
